


Personal Secretary

by HikikomoriKuma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names, M/M, office!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriKuma/pseuds/HikikomoriKuma
Summary: An ordinary secretary - boss story.





	Personal Secretary

"You can leave you now, Miss Arlovskaya. ", Alfred coldly said to her secretary.

Her secretary, Natalia Arlovskaya, did not answer but instead she nodded, picked up the signed documents and firmly walked away.

Alfred watched Natalia as she push the door and leave his spacious office.  He sighed.

Alfred lay his back to his executive chair and look at the ceiling. It's tiring. He thought.

Suddenly, a sharp pain strike his head. "U-ugh!", he groan in protest.

He put his hand on his temple, its throbbing im the inside. he massage his temple to relieve from the pain.

Brriing. He put his hand down and straighten his sit.

From the speaker, his secretary spoke, "Mr. Jones, Mr. Bonnefoy is here to meet y—". Natalia was unable to finish her sentence when the open creak.

"Thank you Natalia!~", a playful voice, much of a French accent guy slid his head backdoor and thank Alfred's secretary.

Then, after that, Mr. Bonnefoy ar Franci when they were alone walked towards his desk laughing. 

"What's the matter? We don't have scheduled appointment, do we?", he form the back of his and and put his chin above it.

The French guy sit carefree on the couch and grab a small bar of Snickers. "Nothing, I just want to visit my friend. Tu ne l'aime pas bien?", he cross his legs.

"Je ne l'aime pas bien.", Alfred replied coldly.

Francis just laughed. "It's been a while since we last hit the bar. Let's drink together, tonight?", Francis frowned.

Francis is a good friend of him and his brother. They are from a wealthy family, college colleagues and now partners in their family businesses.

"How cold.", Francis laughed again. He gabbed another bite-size chocolate.

"You know, Natalia, your secretary?", Francis is starting a conversation.

"Even thought I know, I don't have business to do with their personal lives.", he lean back to his chair.

Still, Francis continued, "She look more beautiful now, don't you notice it?". Seriously, Alfred don't care about it but he don't want to waste his time so he'll listen to the rest.

"You know that I tried dating her before right?", Alfred just nod. "She said she's in love with her brother, Ivan Braginsky. What do you call that?", Francis shut his eyes, cross his arms and think.

"Brother's complex, I think.", Alfred saved it.

"Yeah, that one, but recently I saw a guy standing and waiting for Natalia from the coffee shop, just across the street", he said, happily.

"and his name is Emil, Emil Steilsson.", he end his narration with his hand rising up.

"What are you implimenting?", Alfred asked.

"It means, she might be in a relationship and forget his brother, Ivan". He frowned because of Alfred's lack of sense in this kind of things.

"It's the first time you are concerned with a girl you flirt with before.", Alfred formed a wry grin.

Soft laugh was heard from Francis. "Because, she was very serious to her brother and it's kinda creepy for her. She's beautiful, you know."

"Beautiful or not, they're just the same, all I want it that they are productive when it comes to their jobs.", he stands.

"That's why still don't have a girlfriend", he undo his crossed legs.

"I'm too busy to have one.", Alfred fix his clothing.

"You're keeping yourself busy, that's it.", Francis stand up too.

It was silent since then when Alfred start talking.

"Francis, I have a favor.", Francis hummed as an approval.

"I have something to tell you.", he told Francis his thoughts. Francis was quiet the whole time and that what makes him a good friend. He's a good listener.

When he finished his story, Francis concluded. "If you are worried about that, I have an idea."

"What?", Alfred frowned.

"Have a secretary.", Francis said almost carelessly.

"I already have one. Natalia, remember?", Alfred crossed his arms.

"It's not like that, outside of  work I mean.", Francis lean back to the couch.

Alfred frowned again. "I know someone who you can trust. We might not get along but he'e good when it comes to things like this.", Francis is now holding his phone.

"I guess you're right.", he scratched the back of his head.

Francis dial some numbers and put his phone on the top of his ear. Alfred remain silent. "Bonjour!~ Arthur, are you there?"

Alfred heard a shout from the phone and Francis hold back his phone. He wondered what is happening on the other line.

Francis laughed at him. "Come on, I have something to offer for you. I know you're jobless right now."

The way they speak to each other, they are carefree.

"I don't work on clubs, you git!", Alfred heard from the other line.

Francis laughed. "No. No. It's not like that but iF you're willing I can find you a club.", Francis laughed again.

"Bloody hell!", its a shout again from the other line.

"Okay. I'm serious now, I have a job for you.", Francis' face become serious and start talking to the person from the other line.

It lasted at least seven minutes. That long? Alfred thought.

Francis clicked the end button and turned to face Alfred. "We're all set. I'll send you his contact number. I'll leave the rest to you, okay.", now Francis is acting like a big brother.

"Okay, thank you.", Alfred nodded.

Francis looked to his wrist watch and said, "I have to go now." stand up and waved at him.

"Thank you again.", Alfred stand up too.

Francis walked on the aisle but before he open the door, he looked back again. "Don't ruin your health, it'll be a big problem if you did." and closed the door.

His phone ring. He got a a message. From Francis, he tapped it and it appeared to be a e-business card.

He read the name on it. "Arthur Kirkland.", surprised.

I thought it's going to be a female. He thought and saved the number to his contacts.

He glimpsed at it again and put it on his pocket.

"I'll call him later I still have tons of work to do.", then he went back to his chair.


End file.
